Ulang tahun?
by edogawafirli
Summary: Conan sebal dan bingung. Kenapa Ran lupa ulang tahun Shinichi ya? Padahal semua orang mengucapkannya! One-shot


**Iyadeh, ulang tahun Shinichi itu 4 Mei! Bukannya gw gak liat kalender, tapi baru sempet publish sekarang, hehehe.**

** Sepertinya OOC dan ada typo yah, maafkan segala kekurangan…**

** Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Conan melirik gadis baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung di sebelahnya. Mouri Ran.<p>

Sekarang mereka sedang sarapan di Poirot. Hal ini disebabkan oleh Ran yang terlalu lelah untuk memasak karena dia baru pulang dari karantina klub karate. Apalagi, Kogoro baru saja menerima uang dari kliennya kemarin, jadi tidak mengapalah, kalau mereka berfoya-foya sedikit.

Conan melirik Ran lagi. Gadis itu nampak biasa saja, sedang ngobrol dengan sang ayah soal ibunya, Kisaki Eri. Sepertinya cewek itu ada rencana untuk mempertemukan orangtuanya agar mereka rujuk lagi.

Bicara-bicara, hari ini tanggal 5 Mei.

Berarti kemarin Conan a.k.a. Shinichi berulang tahun.

Yang artinya. Sekarang umurnya 18 tahun.

Biasanya, Ran paling semangat dengan ulang tahunnya dan kelabakan mencari hadiah, memaksa dirinya untuk merayakan ulang tahun yang ia sendiri jarang ingat, memarahinya kalau lupa, menganggap kalau hari kelahiran itu sangat istimewa, terkadang malah iseng minta traktir.

Tapi tahun ini, tidak.

Conan sendiri sih tidak ingat kalau 18 tahun yang lalu, dia lahir. Kebiasaan yang sudah jadi falsafah hidupnya. Oke, emang berlebihan, tapi sekalipun sepanjang hidupnya sampai sekarang ia _benar-benar _tidak pernah mengingat hari istimewa itu. Begitu juga tahun ini. Sampai ia ke sekolah kemarin. Ke SD Teitan, maksudnya.

_Kelasnya kosong. Conan melirik kanan kiri. Memang sih dia hampir terlambat, tapi 'kan hanya 10 menit lagi menjelang bel 'kan? Seharusnya kelas sudah ramai._

_ Ia menginjakkan kaki ke kelas. Ada balon dan pita krep dimana-mana. 'Pesta apaan nih?' batin Conan._

_ "HAPPY BIRTDAY CONAN!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan meja guru._

_ Lalu mereka menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday, dan ketika mereka menyodorkan kue itu ke muka Conan, ia sempat menghindar karena dikiranya mau dilempari. Tidak taunya ia disuruh 'mematikan' api di lilin. Conan meniup lilin dengan muka ada-apa-ini-kok-aku-tidak-mengerti-ya._

_ Lalu ia baru ingat. Hari ini 'kan dia ulang tahun._

_ Setelah acara potong kue, Bu Kobayashi membebaskan mereka di jam pertama pelajaran. _

_ "Aku yang memberitahu Ayumi." tiba-tiba Haibara nyeletuk dari belakang, membuat Conan terlonjak kaget. "Kemarin lusa dia menanyakan ulang tahunmu, lalu aku beritahu saja. Dia malah langsung merencanakan pesta kejutan. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"_

_ "Yayaya," Conan menjawab acuh tak acuh._

_ "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"_

_ "Eh? Maksudmu Ran?"_

_ "Jadi kau benar-benar pacaran dengan cewek itu?"_

_ "Ah, bu… bukan begitu…" wajah Conan memerah. Haibara sukses lagi menggodanya._

_ "Memangnya dia tidak mengucapkan selamat padamu? Masa dia lupa? Dia 'kan bukan kau yang ceroboh dan tidak mengingat hal-hal kecil —kecuali soal kasus, kurasa—. Kukira kau tidak akan terkejut karena cewek itu sudah mengucapkan selamat padamu." _

_ "Eh?"_

Ibunya, Professor, Heiji, bahkan ayahnya saja mengucapkan lewat telpon. Tapi, masa sih, wanita yang menunggunya ini _tidak mengingatnya_?

Maka, ia menunggu hingga tengah malam, mengaktifkan handphone Kudou Shinichi terus hingga tadi pagi. Namun, baik telpon maupun e-mail dari Ran, tidak ada yang masuk ke ponselnya. Membuat dia gerah sendiri.

Padahal, operator selulernya saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun!*****

"Conan-kun?" sapaan Ran membuyarkan lamunan Conan. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ah, eh, tidak kok, Kak Ran, hehehehe…" Conan garuk-garuk kepala, salting. Ran mengangkat alis, lalu menekuni makanannya.

Ups, sampai tidak sadar Conan kalau didepannya sudah tersedia makanan, menunggu dengan manis untuk dimakan.

Ia melahap makanannya cepat-cepat, lalu minum air, cepat-cepat pula. Lalu, ia melamun lagi.

Melirik handphone Kudou Shinichi yang dia _silent_.

Tetap saja Ran tidak mengirim e-mail.

"Ayah, sepertinya aku mau beli bahan makanan untuk makan siang. Aku minta uang belanja, ya!" ujar Ran setelah menandaskan makanannya itu.

"Hah? Katanya kau lelah?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak. Ayo, Yah, keburu siang!"

"Iya, iya…" Kogoro mengeluarkan 5 lembar 1000 yen, lalu berkata "Untuk tiga hari."

"Baiik!" Ran menoleh ke arah Conan. "Mau menemaniku?"

"Ayo!" Conan lompat dari kursinya, mengikuti Ran dari belakang.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju ke pertokoan, Ran dan Conan melihat sebuah konter undian.

"Conan-kun! Kita ikut undian itu yuk!" Ran menarik tangan Conan. Conan sih ikut-ikut aja.

"Ayo Nona, silahkan!" ujar si kakek penjaga. "Satu bolanya 200 yen! Caranya, kau menyentil***** bola itu, lalu kita lihat kemana bola itu masuk nanti!"

"Hmmm…" Ran membeli dua bola. Yang satu untuk dirinya, yang satu untuk Conan.

Conan menyentil bola itu, dan…

"TARAH! KAU DAPAT BALON, ADIK KECIL!" ujar si kakek bersemangat. Dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan yang dibuat-buat, Conan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kakek!" padahal dalam hati dia kesal karena 200 yen itu berubah jadi balon yang harganya kurang dari 50 yen.

"Aku ya!" lalu Ran menyentil bola itu dan…

"OH NAK! KAU MENDAPATKAN TAS MEREK ELLE TERBARU! SELAMAT YA!" si Kakek memberikan tas itu ke Ran.

"Terima kasih, Kek!"

"Sama-sama, Nak!"

"Hm hm hm hm…" Ran tersenyum melihat tas barunya. Conan melihatnya dengan mata setengah. _Hoki banget si Ran... _gerutunya bingung. Padahal tadi dia mengincar cangklong Holmes.

"Bibi! Aku beli ikan guramenya 3 ekor!"

"Baik, Ran…" bibi penjual ikan mengambilkan ikan gurame 3 ekor. "Nih, kuberi bonus 1 ekor!"

"Wah, terima kasih Bibi!" Ran tersenyum, lalu memberikan uangnya.

Ran memang sudah dikenal baik di pertokoan ini. Karena sejak ibunya meninggalkan rumah, ia sudah terbiasa berbelanja. Conan tersenyum melihat wanita yang ia cintai ini, tersenyum senang hanya karena dapat bonus ikan. Pembawaannya yang ceria, membuat hal kecil saja bisa menunjukkan senyum indahnya.

"Paman, aku mau wortel, tomat, sawi, terong, cabai…" Ran melihat-lihat rak yang memajang berbagai sayuran.

"Wah? Orang tuamu sudah rujuk, ya, Ran?" tanya bibi penjual sayuran.

"Eh? Belum, hehehe, memangnya kenapa?"  
>"Lho, jadi anak ini bukan adikmu?" tanya wanita separuh baya itu lagi. Mau tidak mau Conan menunjukkan cengiran <em>innocent<em>-nya.

"Bukan, dia saudara jauh, menumpang tinggal di rumahku…"

"Oooh…" bibi itu menundukkan wajahnya, lalu mengambil permen dan memberikannya ke Conan. "Ini untukmu, adik manis! Kau lucu sekali!"

"Ehehehehe, terima kasih Bibi!" tukas Conan padahal ia sebal luar biasa karena daritadi dianggap anak kecil melulu.

Mereka berjalan lagi, namun Ran masuk ke toko _souvenir_. Conan langsung kegeeran, mengira Ran mau membeli kado untuknya.

Tapi rupanya tidak. Ran mengambil sebuah bolpoin dan buku catatan, membayarnya, lalu memberikannya ke Conan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Conan! Maaf aku terlambat. Kulihat buku untuk kau menyelidiki sesuatu sudah mau habis, ya? Jadi aku membelikan ini saja!"

Lho? Kok Ran tau?

"Te… terima kasih Kak Ran!" sergah Conan dengan wajah manisnya. Ran mengacak-acak rambut Conan. Sebenarnya, dalam hatinya, Conan jadi bingung setengah mati, Ran mengingat ulang tahun Conan tapi kok tidak mengingat kemarin itu juga ultahnya Shinichi?

"Ngo… ngomong-ngomong ulang tahun, Kak Ran…" bola mata Conan melihat ke sebelah kirinya, ke arah jalanan. "Kemarin aku 'kan ulang tahun barengan… sama…"

"Shinichi?"

"Eh?" Conan langsung melihat wajah Ran, kaget. _Dia ingat, tapi tidak memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun?_ Conan langsung sebal sendiri. Sebenarnya apa mau teman masa kecilnya ini? Wanita yang merebut perhatiannya, juga.

"Aku tau kok, ingat betul malah!" ujar Ran, wajahnya sedikit merona.

Conan ternganga melihatnya.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin mengucapkan dan memberinya hadiah…" Ran menutup matanya, menarik napas panjang. Lalu membuka matanya lagi. Sorot sedih terpancar dari sana. "Tapi, aku mau memberikannya kalau dia pulang. Bodoh ya, Conan-kun, aku 'kan tau kalau ia mustahil kesini hanya karena ulang tahunnya? Padahal mengingat ulang tahunnya saja ia kesusahan setengah mati…" Ran menunduk, matanya sedih. Namun ia menegakkan kepala lagi, berapi-api. "Lagian, si _Baka tantei_***** itu! Masa hari ultahnya sendiri lupa? Bahkan sekedar menelponku saja tidak! Huh!" Ran mengepalkan tangan, mengacungkannya. Melihat itu, Conan bergidik ketakutan.

"Sudah, Conan-kun, jangan urusi dia!" Ran tersenyum manis. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan acara belanjanya! Nanti keburu siang!"

"I, iya!" Conan tersenyum. Tetapi hatinya sedih. Meringis, ia melirik ke arah Ran. Jadi itu alasannya. Ia jadi kepingin kembali ke tubuhnya, namun kata Haibara, kalau terlalu sering, nantinya ia jadi punya imun.

Conan menghela napas lelah.

"Hn? Kenapa, Conan-kun?"

"Ah, tidak kok, Kak Ran… ayo, Kakak mau beli apa lagi?" tanya Conan ceria. Dia tidak mau kalau gadis karateka ini jadi tambah sedih karena ulahnya.

* * *

><p>"Selamat makan!" ujar, eh, teriak Conan. Ran tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya, tapi Kogoro menggerutu. <em>Kenapa anak ini tidak pernah terlihat sedih? Enaknya jadi anak kecil<em>, pikir Kogoro.

"Wow, makanannya enak sekali!" puji Kogoro, berdecap-decap keenakan..

"Kemarin, 'kan, Conan-kun ulang tahun, Yah! Jadi kita rayakan saja!" ujar ran. Kogoro menggerutu lagi. "Kok kalau aku ulang tahun tidak dirayakan?"

Conan meringis.

"Iya deh, dirayakaan!" goda Ran. Kogoro memutar bola matanya.

Selesai makan, Ran merapikan meja makan, dibantu Conan. Setelah selesai, Ran duduk di meja makan lagi, kecapekan. Conan ikutan, dengan _snack _kentang di tangan. Sejak kapan Conan suka _snack_, tidak ada yang tau. Tapi sebenarnya, itu sih alasan biar bisa sedikit lebih lama bersama Ran.

Sambil menonton Detektif Samonji, Ran melirik handphone-nya terus. Conan sadar akan hal itu, tentu saja. Namun tak urung, ia tanyakan juga.

"Kakak menunggu telpon? Atau e-mail?"

"Eh… iya, Sonoko bilang ia mau menelpon…" ujar Ran. Namun sampai 5 menit berlalu, tidak ada telpon masuk.

Drrt, drrt, drrt.

Handphone Ran bergetar, lalu ia segera mengangkatnya. Wajahnya senang luar biasa.

"Halo?"

Ran terdiam.

"Oh, ada apa Sonoko?" keceriaan Ran hilang, secepat kehadirannya.

"Ya, ok, ok… daaaah…" Ran menutup telponnya. Lalu menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

"HAAAAAAAH…." Ran menghela napas, sok kelelahan.

"Ke, kenapa Kak Ran? Kak Sonoko sudah menelpon, 'kan?" tanya Conan. Ran mengangguk.

"Atau sebenarnya…" pikiran iseng muncul di otak Conan. "Kakak sebenarnya menunggu telpon dari Kak Shinichi yaaa?"

Ran bergeming, lalu tersenyum pahit. "Yah, aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu, Conan-kun…"

Conan terkejut.

Lalu Ran menuju kamar, "Selamat malam, Conan-kun."

"Se, selamat malam, Kak Ran."

Blam!

Ran menutup pintu. Lalu ia duduk disebelah meja belajarnya, dekat pintu. Ia melihat handphone-nya, tapi tidak ada telpon masuk.

_Sudah kuduga. Shinichi tidak mungkin menelponku… _Ran tersenyum sedih. Padahal hadiah ini, tidak bisa ia berikan kalau Shinichi tidak menghubunginya.

Drrt, drrt, drrt. Ran melirik handphone dipangkuannya, lalu tanpa melihat _caller ID_-nya, ia langsung mengangkat ponsel pink itu.

"Ada apa, Sono…"

_"Ini aku, Ran."_

Ran tertegun. Lalu air matanya keluar setitik, senang. "SHINICHI!"

_"Yah, jadi tidak ada ucapan nih?"_

"EH?"

_"Atau kau lupa?"_

"Itu 'kan kau!" sergah Ran. "Tumben kau ingat. Kalau begitu, kuucapkan deh…" Ran menarik napas. Menata hati dan suaranya yang gembira sekali. "Selamat ulang tahun, Shinichi. Semoga kau panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah pintar, banyak rezeki, tambah ganteng…"

Shinichi terkekeh. _"Panjang sekali do'anya, ya…"_

"Dan semoga kau cepat pulang." tutup Ran, merasa tidak ada yang menginterupsi.

Tidak ada suara di seberang sana.

_"Aku akan pulang, Ran. Tapi tidak sekarang."_ ujar Shinichi.

"Aku tau."

Hening.

_"Hei, jadi kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah, nih?"_ goda Shinichi, ada suara jahil di nada bicaranya. _"Aku menunggunya, lho…"_

"Aku akan memberinya kalau kau disini."

_"Sekarang saja deeeh. Memang apa hadiahnya?"_

"Aku…" wajah Ran merona. Untung Shinichi tidak disana, jadi tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang. "Tidak jadi ah!"

"_Memangnya apa sih?"_ suara Shinichi kebingungan.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"_1000%, querida."_ *

Hening. Ran mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu berkata "A, aku, men… cin… cin…"

_"SSST!"_

"Eh?"

_"Jangan bilang."_ ujar Shinichi.

"Ke, kenapa? Katanya kau tadi mau dengar?" Ran jadi ragu, ia merasa tertolak. Tentu Shinichi mengerti maksudnya.

_"Itu kata-kataku."_

"Eh?"

_"Itu kata-kataku, jadi nanti aku yang akan mengatakannya ketika pulang nanti."_

Wajah Ran merah padam. Hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar pernyataan cinta Shinichi secara tidak langsung itu. Wajahnya merah. Senyumnya merekah.

"Oh ya? Memang kapan kau pulang? Eh, Shinichi, aku juga ada hadiah barang, nanti kuberikan ke rumahmu…"

Sedangkan Conan alias Shinichi, dengan muka panas membara, dengan _background_ ngoroknya Kogoro, tersenyum puas.

* * *

><p><strong>*Maksudnya adalah, ada yang kaskuser gak? Kalo kita ulang tahun, maka ada e-mail selamat. Tapi yakin lha, Conan bukan kaskuser, jadi kujadikan dari operator seluler aja. Keren 'kan? *promosi*<strong>

***Menyentil = pernah liat orang main gundu? Telunjuk ditahan jempol, lepas telunjuknya, kena bola, trus bola menggelinding deh**

***Baka tantei = detektif bodoh**

***querida = sayang**

**Yah, happy birthday, Kudou Shinichi!**


End file.
